


The Effect of the Underworld on Relationship Satisfaction and Life Expectancy in Polyamorous Relationships

by HiLarpItsCat



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Group chat, Meta, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Polyamory, TBD OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiLarpItsCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson: No for real, just let the love of your life stay dead. Unless there's science to be done!</p><p>Excerpt from a TBD group chat between players. Names have been hidden because Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effect of the Underworld on Relationship Satisfaction and Life Expectancy in Polyamorous Relationships

**RP:** I pulled some of the Orpheus and Eurydice music for Chrissy since there are a lot of similarities to the Izanami and Izanagi story  
**RP:** lesson: No for real, just let the love of your life stay dead  
**RP:** nothing good comes of going to get them in the underworld  
**RP:** you will either look back and ruin it or piss them off because they asked you to respect your wish to stay dead

 **LR:** It's TRUE  
**LR:** More modernly, that also happened to Hawkeye  
**LR:** Sorta.

 **RP:** this is all of my surprise, right here, (not surprised)

 **LR:** Damien Hellstrom tricked Hawkeye into going to hell to rescue his wife  
**LR:** (Patsy Walker from Jessica Jones and other fine comics)

 **JG:** /nods and scribbles in notebook

 **LR:** Hawkeye managed, in his usual inimitable way, to ruin everything.  
**LR:** It's p. great.

 **JG:** "don't... go... into... un..der... Got it!"

 **RP:** RC, did you hear that lesson! Stay out of the Underworld!

 **RC:** But how will we knowwwwwwww  
**RC:** Obviously we need to do a study

 **RP:** You are a metaphorical 4 year old just told not to stick a fork in the light socket aren't you?

 **RC:** We'll need to have 100 couples, half of a deceased variety

 **LR:** It's true, 'three' is not a sample size when you consider the whole of human existence.

 **RP:** More than 100  
**RP:** for it to be generalizable

 **RC:** Eh, I was trying not to get gorey  
**RC:** Alright then, 1000 couples  
**RC:** We'll need a control or something  
**RC:** Maybe have a couple who are both alive?  
**RC:** And then hurl them, pair by pair, into the Underworld  
**RC:** Or something

 **JG:** A few couples where one member has to go into Wisconsin to rescue their beloved

 **LR:** Lessee assuming we want a significance level of at least .05

 **JG:** Maybe a few pairs where one is in the underworld but they're not in love, they're just good friends

 **RP:** what about polyamorous folks?  
**RP:** Or is that a separate study

 **JG:** Oooh, yeah, that's a whole study onto itself

 **RP:** "The effect of the underworld on relationship satisfactions and life expectancy in polyamorous relationships"

 **CC:** Holy moly is this going to have a hell of a time getting past an IRB

 **JG:** Maybe that's the thing that makes Stygian excursions successful: teamwork!

 **RP:** Yes! Clearly!  
**RP:** "Before we go into the underworld, I just wanted to take a moment to clarify boundaries..."

 **RC:** Well and then we'll have to test what it was that failed. Looking back?  
**RC:** Blind the first batch of questors!  
**RC:** Science is easy

 **LR:** My rough math, we need around 358 two-person couples, and around 19 multi-person relationships  
**LR:** Per test, for a 95% confidence rate

 **CC:** "Well, we ran the numbers, and it turns out that metamours have a statistically significantly higher likelihood of success for rescuing one another from the underworld than all the other groups."

 **LR:** Man, I wanna see the actuarial table for THAT.

 **JG:** :D

 **LR:** "Your 'damned before your time' insurance coverage costs go down 50% at your second partner, and 5% for each additional partner after that. They're going to go up for any spouses who have been mysteriously orphaned, marked by any fate-dealing entity, or own any named magical weapons."

 **RC:** But science!

 **CC:** "It turns out that we have a LOT more research to do examining the effects of compersion on cross-dimensional travel"


End file.
